


Hannigram Fanfic Collection

by Gabrielredsun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, I will had more tags as i upload more chapters, M/M, Top Hannibal, sport au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielredsun/pseuds/Gabrielredsun
Summary: Just posting the small prompts I do on Tumblr here!1st: Hannibal, who practiced Box, decides to try Karate classes and ends up falling for Will, the cute and small teacher that somehow thinks Hannibal hates him.





	Hannigram Fanfic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So I plan on writing a small drabble every other day featuring Hannibal and Will. I'm also working on some other stories right now (that are actually 50k long) so this is just kind of a way to de-stress :)! Feel free to send me prompts, if you want to, on my [Tumblr](https://healing-ink.tumblr.com/)!

The first thing Hannibal notices when he lays his eyes on the younger boy is how small he is when he’s standing right next to him. Like right now for example, Will is trying to teach another student how to place their arms correctly and Hannibal can’t do anything but stare at him.

Which is never a good thing since apparently Will decided that Hannibal had something against him since the very first time they meet. That’s obviously a stupid assumption, he has nothing but respect, and maybe a little affection, for the younger boy. For starters, Will looks like a force of nature while he’s practicing and every move he does flows beautifully, with a grace that Hannibal could never describe in words. It makes him think of what other things that body could do.

He watches the way Will’s legs move when he exemplifies what they will be doing next and he tries to take in as much as he can in the hopes of trying to make a sketch worth of Will’s grace before actually doing the kick himself. It earns him a few surprised noises from some of the women that are next to him but he doesn’t pay attention to any of it, choosing to look at Will to see if he got his attention.

*

Will has no idea what the new guy, Hannibal, had in mind when he decided to join his class but he couldn’t bear looking at that face without wanting to punch it. When the man had came he had been excited, already seeing the potential of what that body could do if trained correctly, and he showed it by complimenting the man and welcoming warmly just to…get laugh at!

He had told him that he wasn’t that small, it was just taking him a little longer to grow, he was 19 after all. But his explanations where cut off when Hannibal had politely asked him how tall he was.

It had made him so angry that he had knocked the man right on the ground, making sure to not hurt him too much, and almost whispering “Tall enough to knock your ass off.” which had, surprisingly, made him laugh.

Almost two months had passed and Hannibal was still there, staring a hole in his back and Will just couldn’t picture why the fuck did the guy hated him so much.

That was probably the reason why they ended up on this situation after the class was over.

*

“Are you asking me to fight you?” Will was sure is face was something between disbelief and amusement.

“I thought it would be a good idea, yes” there’s a frown on Hannibal face and Will is pretty sure he’s thinking Will can’t actually fight him, the jerk “although I do understand if you decide-”

He doesn’t let him finish his sentence, deciding to throw a kick instead. Hannibal dodges it, of fucking course, but Will can see he has the lead when the man staggers a little before trying to throw him in the ground. They go on a bit like that, Hannibal moves are a bit messy and Will is pretty sure he’s going to have some bruises on his body later and that’s what sends a thrill down his back. Hannibal might be bigger and maybe stronger than him but that doesn’t make it impossible for him to throw a little punch or two on the man smug face.

Somehow they end up both on the ground, with Will on top of Hannibal with both of them sweating and even then Hannibal still looks pretty smug and it does nothing to help Will mood.

He’s about to tell the man to seriously fuck off when he feels something touching his butt. It takes him a minute to register and he all but blushes when he understands what it is.

“Are you-” he can’t help but moan before he can finish the sentence because that’s the time Hannibal decides to free his cock. It’s weird because Will’s pants are just below his butt and he can barely move his legs now but he finds that he doesn’t mind that much.

“You’re beautiful” he hears the older man say, just before he kisses him hungrily, biting Will lip until he finally opens his mouth, allowing Hannibal’s tongue in. It’s messy and he’s mostly moaning since Hannibal is still jacking him off but somehow they make it work.

Hannibal is still kissing him, slowly working his way to his neck, filling it with kisses and bite marks that Will knows will need to be hid tomorrow. He’s feeling to much and at the same time he isn’t feeling enough and he’s just confused about everything. The only thing he knows is that he wants to cum but isn’t quite there and Hannibal isn’t helping the situation.

“Please” somehow his voice sounds distant and Will isn’t sure if it’s begging the man to go faster or to slow down. Suddenly Hannibal stops kissing him and he lets out a whimper, chasing that mouth himself, just to be denied. “Please” he asks, again, and he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t gets what he wants right now he’ll probably go insane. It has been to long since someone had touch him like that, since he had touch himself like that.

“Patient” he wants to argue with Hannibal, the last thing he wants to be right now is being patient! But all his worries disappear when the man puts one finger into his mouth. “Lick” he says, leaving no room for arguing and Will does, not before calling him a prick thought. That earns him a slap that makes him stumble forward and ending up on Hannibal chest.

“You’re not really a gentleman, are you, Hannibal?” he says once the fingers are out of his mouth. Hannibal doesn’t feel offended, laughing a little before spanking him again.

“I’m afraid not William” there’s a mocking tone there but before Will can say anything he feels something circling his hole slowly before pushing inside.

Will throws his head back before cumming, dirtying Hannibal’s shirt and likely ruining it and he smirks. Slowly but surely he gets up with his legs still shaking because of the afterglow and he can clearly see Hannibal’s erection making a bulge on the man’s jeans.

He puts is own jeans own before looking at Hannibal’s confused face and giggling.

“ See you next Monday Mr.Lecter, hopefully next time you can buy me dinner” and with he turns around, grabbing his stuff and smiling at Hannibal once again before opening the door and leaving.

And Hannibal, Hannibal just stares at him go before grabbing his phone and grabbing the card of one rude women that had spilled wine on his shirt when he was at a party.


End file.
